This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2001-127806 filed in Japan on Apr. 25, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical path splitting element and an image display apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical path-splitting element for splitting a light beam from a single object into two optical paths and also relates to a head- or face-mounted image display apparatus using such an optical path splitting element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has heretofore been known an optical path splitting element for leading an image displayed on a single display device to both eyes of an observer, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication Number (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cJP(A)xe2x80x9d) Hei 9-181999. This splitting element uses a single prism to split a light beam from the displayed image into two optical paths extending in different directions.
In an image display apparatus using the above-described splitting element, however, when the image display device is reduced in size, it is necessary to shorten the focal length of the optical system while ensuring the required eye relief. Therefore, it is difficult to construct a viewing optical system of wide field angle.
There has also been proposed an image display device using a half-mirror to split an optical path as disclosed in JP(A) Hei 9-061748.
In the above-described conventional optical path splitting element that splits the light beam into two optical paths extending in different directions, the size of the optical path splitting element becomes unfavorably large. Accordingly, an image display apparatus using the optical path splitting element becomes undesirably large in size and heavy in weight. The above-described conventional method of splitting an optical path by using a half-mirror suffers from the problem that the image for observation becomes unfavorably dark because the light quantity is halved for each optical path.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described problems with the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact optical path splitting element having a reduced number of components and also provide an image display apparatus using the optical path splitting element. More specifically, the present invention provides an optical path splitting element having at least two split axial principal rays each extending from the center of an object to the center of an image. The optical path splitting element uses a three-dimensional optical system in which bent segments forming each of the axial principal rays lie in at least two planes, thereby making the optical path splitting element compact in size. At the same time, a power is given to the optical path splitting element to reduce the number of components thereof.
To attain the above-described object, the present invention provides an optical path splitting element for splitting a light beam from a single object into at least two optical paths. The optical path splitting element has a prism member formed from a medium having a refractive index (n) larger than 1 (n greater than 1). The prism member has an entrance surface through which the light beam from the object enters the prism member. The prism member further has at least one reflecting surface reflecting the light beam within the prism member, and an exit surface through which the light beam exits the prism member. Moreover, the prism member has at least one rotationally asymmetric surface. At least one optical functional surface of the prism member is a discontinuous surface formed from at least two surfaces adjacent to each other. The other optical functional surfaces of the prism member are common to the at least two optical paths.
In addition, the present invention provides an image display apparatus including an optical path splitting element for splitting a light beam from a single object into at least two optical paths. The optical path splitting element has a prism member formed from a medium having a refractive index (n) larger than 1 (n greater than 1). The prism member has an entrance surface through which the light beam from the object enters the prism member. The prism member further has at least one reflecting surface reflecting the light beam within the prism member, and an exit surface through which the light beam exits the prism member. Moreover, the prism member has at least one rotationally asymmetric surface. At least one optical functional surface of the prism member is a discontinuous surface formed from at least two surfaces adjacent to each other. The other optical functional surfaces of the prism member are common to the at least two optical paths. The image display apparatus further includes an image display device disposed at the position of the object, and an ocular optical system having at least a positive power to project the at least two optical paths split by the optical path splitting element near an eyeball of an observer.
In this case, it is desirable that the ocular optical system should have at least one rotationally asymmetric surface.
The reasons for adopting the above-described arrangements in the present invention, together with the functions thereof, will be described below.
The present invention features an optical path splitting element that splits a light beam from an object into at least two light beams and allows the light beams to exit at a desired angle and with a desired optical axis separation while performing aberration correction appropriately.
It is known that an optical system that is compact and has minimal aberrations can be constructed by using a decentered prism as an optical element.
A specific example of such an optical apparatus is shown in JP(A) 2000-221440. That is, an optical apparatus has a relay optical system for forming an observation image as a relay image and an ocular optical system for forming an exit pupil to lead the relay image to an observer. The relay optical system has a decentered prism formed from a medium having a refractive index (n) larger than 1 (n greater than 1). The decentered prism has an entrance surface through which a light beam from an image display device enters the decentered prism. The decentered prism further has at least one reflecting surface reflecting the light beam within the decentered prism, and an exit surface through which the light beam exits the decentered prism. The at least one reflecting surface has a curved surface configuration that gives a power to the light beam. The curved surface configuration is a rotationally asymmetric surface configuration that corrects aberrations due to decentration. The ocular optical system comprises a concave mirror. The concave mirror has a rotationally asymmetric curved surface configuration that gives a power to the light beam upon reflection and corrects aberrations due to decentration.
A refracting optical element such as a lens is provided with a power by giving a curvature to an interface surface thereof. Accordingly, when rays are refracted at the interface surface of the lens, chromatic aberration unavoidably occurs according to chromatic dispersion characteristics of the refracting optical element. Consequently, the common practice is to add another refracting optical element for the purpose of correcting the chromatic aberration.
Meanwhile, a reflecting optical element such as a mirror or a prism produces no chromatic aberration in theory even when a reflecting surface thereof is provided with a power, and need not add another optical element only for the purpose of correcting chromatic aberration. Accordingly, an optical system using a reflecting optical element allows the number of constituent optical elements to be reduced from the viewpoint of chromatic aberration correction in comparison to an optical system using a refracting optical element.
At the same time, a reflecting optical system using a reflecting optical element allows the optical system itself to be compact in size in comparison to a refracting optical system because the optical path is folded in the reflecting optical system.
Reflecting surfaces require a high degree of accuracy for assembly and adjustment because they have high sensitivity to decentration errors in comparison to refracting surfaces. However, among reflecting optical elements, prisms, in which the positional relationship between surfaces is fixed, only need to control decentration as a single unit of prism and do not need high assembly accuracy and a large number of man-hours for adjustment as are needed for other reflecting optical elements.
Furthermore, a prism has an entrance surface and an exit surface, which are refracting surfaces, and a reflecting surface. Therefore, the degree of freedom for aberration correction is high in comparison to a mirror, which has only a reflecting surface. In particular, if the prism reflecting surface is assigned the greater part of the desired power to thereby reduce the powers of the entrance and exit surfaces, which are refracting surfaces, it is possible to reduce chromatic aberration to a very small quantity in comparison to refracting optical elements such as lenses while maintaining the degree of freedom for aberration correction at a high level in comparison to mirrors. Furthermore, the inside of a prism is filled with a transparent medium having a refractive index higher than that of air. Therefore, it is possible to obtain a longer optical path length than in the case of air. Accordingly, the use of a prism makes it possible to obtain an optical system that is thinner and more compact than those formed from lenses, mirrors and so forth, which are placed in the air.
In addition, an optical system such as a viewing optical system is required to exhibit favorable image-forming performance as far as the peripheral portions of the image field, not to mention the performance required for the center of the image field. In the case of a general coaxial optical system, the sign of the ray height of extra-axial rays is inverted at a stop. Accordingly, if optical elements are not in symmetry with respect to the stop, off-axis aberrations are aggravated. For this reason, the common practice is to place refracting surfaces at respective positions facing each other across the stop, thereby obtaining a satisfactory symmetry with respect to the stop, and thus correcting off-axis aberrations.
Accordingly, the optical system includes a decentered prism having an entrance surface through which a light beam from an image display device enters the decentered prism. The decentered prism further has at least one reflecting surface reflecting the light beam within the decentered prism, and an exit surface through which the light beam exits the decentered prism. The at least one reflecting surface has a curved surface configuration that gives a power to the light beam. The curved surface configuration is a rotationally asymmetric surface configuration that corrects aberrations due to decentration. The optical system further includes a concave mirror having a rotationally asymmetric curved surface configuration that gives a power to the light beam upon reflection and corrects aberrations due to decentration. The decentered prism and the concave mirror are arranged to correct each other""s decentration aberrations, thereby enabling not only axial aberrations but also off-axis aberrations to be favorably corrected. If only one decentered prism or only one concave mirror is used, it is impossible to correct decentration aberrations completely.
Thus, the present invention has succeeded in imparting an optical path splitting function to such a decentered prism by constructing at least one surface of the decentered prism in the form of a discontinuous surface comprising at least two surfaces adjacent to each other. The discontinuous surface can split a light beam from an object (image display device) into at least two light beams and allows aberration correction to be performed individually by the at least two optical functional surfaces and, at the same time, permits the optical axes to be separated by a desired distance and at a desired angle.
As a decentered prism employed as an optical path splitting element, it is possible to use any of publicly known various prisms in which there is at least one reflection and which has an entrance surface through which light enters the prism, at least one reflecting surface reflecting the light within the prism, and an exit surface through which the reflected light exits the prism.
In the present invention, an image display apparatus is arranged as shown in FIG. 1, which is a conceptual view. That is, the above-described optical path splitting element is used as a relay optical system 31. An image display device is placed at the object point of the relay optical system 31. An ocular optical system 32 having a positive power is disposed at the exit side of the relay optical system 31. Thus, at least two optical paths 331 and 332 from the image display device that are split by the relay optical system 31 are projected near an observer""s eyeball by the ocular optical system 32.
With the described arrangement, the exit pupil of the relay optical system 31 is projected by the ocular optical system 32 as exit pupils 11 and 12 of the image display apparatus in a space corresponding to the position of an observer""s eye.
By using the optical path splitting element as the relay optical system 31 in this way, the exit pupils 11 and 12 of the image display apparatus are split and displaced relative to each other. Thus, advantageous features such as private reading capability and high illuminating efficiency can be obtained, and it is also possible to enlarge the exit pupil of the image display apparatus.
If the image display apparatus is arranged to increase the exit pupil diameter thereof without using the optical path splitting element, the load imposed on the relay optical system for aberration correction becomes excessively heavy. Consequently, it becomes impossible for a compact relay optical system to provide an observation image favorably corrected for aberrations.
The function of the ocular optical system 32 enables the image projected by the relay optical system 31 to be supplied to an observer""s eyeball without waste and also allows the projected image to be viewed with both eyes through the split optical paths 331 and 332. By properly adjusting the way in which the optical paths 331 and 332 are split, the exit pupils 11 and 12 of the image display apparatus can be disposed adjacent to each other. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an image display apparatus suffering no eclipse even when the observer slightly moves his/her eyeballs.
When the image display apparatus is arranged as stated above, the ocular optical system 32 is disposed at a tilt (particularly when the ocular optical system 32 is a reflecting optical system). Consequently, decentration aberrations occur to a considerable extent unfavorably. In particular, the occurrence of decentration aberrations in the projection of the pupil causes pupil aberrations. This causes an image distortion and narrows the observation area, undesirably.
Therefore, the ocular optical system 32 is arranged to have at least one rotationally asymmetric surface that corrects aberrations due to decentration, thereby enabling not only axial aberrations but also off-axis aberrations to be corrected favorably.
It is desirable to use a free-form surface as the above-described rotationally asymmetric curved surface, although the present invention is not necessarily limitative thereto. Free-form surfaces used in the present invention are defined, for example, by equation (a) shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,989 [JP(A) 2000-66105]. The Z-axis of the defining equation is the axis of a free-form surface.
The ocular optical system should preferably comprise an optical element having at least a reflecting action, such as a concave mirror or a Fresnel reflecting surface. A reflecting optical element produces no chromatic aberration in theory even when a reflecting surface thereof is provided with a power, and need not add another optical element only for the purpose of correcting chromatic aberration. Accordingly, if a reflecting optical system having a reflecting action is used as the ocular optical system, it is possible to reduce the number of constituent optical elements from the viewpoint of chromatic aberration correction in comparison to an optical system using a refracting optical element.
At the same time, a reflecting optical system allows the optical system itself to be compact in size in comparison to a refracting optical system because the optical path is folded in the reflecting optical system.
An optical element having a transmission refracting action, such as a transmission lens or a transmission Fresnel lens, is also usable as an ocular optical system. It is also possible to use an optical element having a diffractive action, such as a transmission type diffractive optical element, a transmission type hologram element, a reflection type diffractive optical element, or a reflection type hologram element.
In particular, it becomes possible to construct a thin ocular optical system by using a diffractive optical element, a hologram element, a Fresnel lens, a Fresnel reflecting surface, etc.
Further, when a diffractive optical element or a hologram element is used to form the ocular optical system, directional diffusion properties can be imparted to a surface thereof. Accordingly, a light beam traveling via the ocular optical system can be diffused in two or more different directions. Thus, it is possible to enlarge the range of the exit pupil in which the image is observable.
In the arrangement as shown in FIG. 1, it is preferable to form a virtual image of each optical path near a point P of intersection between the optical axes after reflecting at the ocular optical system 32. The reason for this is as follows. When observation is performed with a single eye, if the observer""s eye moves, the two optical paths 331 and 332 are switched from one to another. Even in such a case, the movement of the image can be minimized.
The image display apparatus can be arranged to allow the observer to see with both eyes by disposing the two optical paths 331 and 332 apart from each other by the distance between the two eyes (interpupillary distance) at the observation position or at the positions of the exit pupils 11 and 12.
As another optical path splitting method, it is possible to arrange the image display apparatus so that the two optical paths 331 and 332 converge, as shown in FIG. 2. When the image display apparatus is arranged so that the optical paths 331 and 332 intersect each other at the position of the ocular optical system 32, it is desirable that the virtual image position should also be set in the vicinity of the ocular optical system 32.
It is also possible to arrange the image display apparatus so that the two optical paths 331 and 332 do not intersect each other. In this case, it is desirable that the position of the virtual image should be at infinity.
FIG. 3 is a conceptual view showing an example of the above-described relay optical system (optical path splitting element) having an optical path splitting function. In this example, a decentered prism 10 constituting a relay optical system has an entrance surface 11, an exit surface 14, and two internally reflecting surfaces 12 and 13, and optical paths 331and 332 from an image display device 3 substantially intersect in the optical system. The second internally reflecting surface 13 is formed from two optical surfaces 131 and 132. The second internally reflecting surface 13 is a discontinuous surface because the two optical surfaces 131 and 132 are disposed at different positions.
It is preferable that a surface near the pupil position in the relay optical system 31 should be such a discontinuous surface formed from at least two optical surfaces. If such a discontinuous surface is disposed near the pupil, when an observer""s eye is placed where at least two exit pupils of the image display apparatus are formed, switching between the pupils caused by the movement of the eye takes place simultaneously over the entire image field. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the observer from feeling incongruous.
Incidentally, various arrangements are available for the discontinuous surface of the optical path splitting element constituting the relay optical system 31, which is formed from at least two optical surfaces disposed adjacent to each other. That is, the discontinuous surface can be formed by arranging a plurality of optical surfaces either horizontally or vertically. Further, it is possible to use various arrangements such as those shown in FIGS. 4(a) to 4(d), by way of example. FIG. 4(a) shows a layout in which two optical surfaces S1 and S2 are arranged horizontally. FIG. 4(b) shows a layout in which two optical surfaces S1 and S2 are arranged vertically. FIG. 4(c) shows a layout in which four optical surfaces S1, S2, S3, and S4 are arranged both vertically and horizontally. FIG. 4(d) shows a layout in which a large number of regular hexagonal optical surfaces S1 to S11 are arranged densely.
Incidentally, it is desirable in an image display apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 1 that a mechanism for moving the image display device 3 (see FIG. 3) in the optical axis direction should be provided to move the position of a first image projected by the relay optical system 31, thereby allowing the position of a virtual image formed by the ocular optical system 32 to be moved from infinity to the vicinity of the ocular optical system 32. Such a mechanism makes it possible to adjust the virtual image position according to each individual observer""s preference. Thus, it becomes possible for any of shortsighted, farsighted and presbyopic persons to select an easy-to-see image position.
Another arrangement of the image display apparatus according to the present invention is shown in FIG. 5. The portability of the image display apparatus when not in use is improved by arranging it so that the ocular optical system 32 is openable from the body 30 or accommodable in the body 30. In such a case, when the ocular optical system 32 is closed as shown in FIG. 5, the image display apparatus can be used as a projector for projecting an image on a wall surface 54 or the like. In this case, the image display apparatus needs a mechanism for moving the image display device to make the position of the projected image coincident with the wall surface 54. When the brightness of the projection display apparatus is insufficient, the image display apparatus may be arranged, as shown in FIG. 6(b), so that an external light source unit 38 can be attached to the lower side of the body 30, for example, to illuminate the image display device 3 from the rear thereof with illuminating light from an external light source 39 in the external light source unit 38 in a state where a built-in light source 37, which is normally used to observe through the ocular optical system 32 as shown in FIG. 6(a), has been moved from the working position to a position outside the working position as shown by the arrow in FIG. 6(b). In the case of FIG. 6(b), the image display device 3 is movable in the direction of the arrow toward the decentered prism 10 constituting the relay optical system 31 to effect focusing.
The image display apparatus according to the present invention is not necessarily limited to the above-described portable form but may be constructed in the form of a portable viewer type image display apparatus as shown in FIG. 7. In addition, the image display apparatus according to the present invention can be arranged to display not only an electronic image displayed on the image display device but also an aerial image formed through an objective lens or the like as an object point.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.